


Sunflower and Pumpkins

by iliveinthemoon



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is grumpy, Dress Up, F/M, First Meeting, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Pumpkins, Rey is sarcastic, Sassy, Teacher-Student Relationship, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iliveinthemoon/pseuds/iliveinthemoon
Summary: Professor Ben Solo hates Halloween but thanks to his pushy colleagues Proffesors Hux and Phasma he is persuaded to attend the annual Halloween party Poe Dameron is throwing in the hope of seeing the beautiful young woman he passes on campus each morning.When he finds her he is instantly smitten.  But does that mean he'll start to love All Hallows' Eve?





	1. Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delia-pavorum (literaryminded)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryminded/gifts).



> Happy to take part in the Fall Fic Exchange :)
> 
> Thank you for the choice of prompts - they were difficult to choose between so I tried to incorporate each of them in some way - I hope you don't mind and I hope they work!
> 
> Prompt 1 - Rey walks the same walk across campus every day at the beginning of the school year (think lovely autumn setting, crunchy leaves underfoot) and at a certain point, her hot new TA (or professor if you really want to make it interesting) Ben Solo passes her going in the opposite direction. They barely glance at each other as they pass. Little do they know, they’re each front and centre in the others’ fantasies.
> 
> Prompt 2 - Ben has been dragged to a Halloween party he doesn’t want to be at with people he doesn’t know. When he sees a cute girl in a strange costume, he can’t help but be intrigued.
> 
> Prompt 3 – “Yes, we are wearing matching costumes,” + “Don’t we look cute together?”
> 
> Prompt 4 - Rey wants to carve a pumpkin for Halloween. At first Ben is resistant (“we have no kids on our street”/ “we live in an apartment” / “I hate Halloween”) and then he realizes it’s because she’s never done it before.
> 
> Happy Halloween!

★★★

‘Come on. It’ll be fun. You might even have a good time.’ Hux states, knocking his shoulder against Ben’s, trying to encourage the other man to agree to go to the Halloween party.

‘I doubt it. Besides, you only want to go because you want to get in Poe Dameron’s pants.’ Ben grumbles, dodging out of Hux’s second shoulder barge.

‘So? It’s as good a reason as any.’ Hux smirks from the arm of the couch.

‘I won’t know anyone there.’

‘You know Poe. And us.’ Hux counters and Ben rolls his eyes.

Ben huffs loudly, running a hand through his dark locks.

‘Think of it as an excellent opportunity for you to make some new friends then.’ Hux encourages, looking over at Phasma for help, but she continues to lounge back on the opposite couch, more interested in her blunt nails than the two men and their conversation.

‘I don’t need any new friends.’

‘Because you have so many that you can afford to be picky.’ Phasma snickers with a quirked eyebrow, breaking her silence.

‘You never know, that pretty little student from your dirty little fantasies might be there.’

‘I don’t know what you’re on about.’ Ben grumbles, ducking his head in the hope of hiding the blush burning across his cheeks.

‘Really! So you’ve not been dreaming about the girl you see every morning on your way across campus? The pretty little brunette with the freckles across the bridge of her nose, and the big hazel eyes? You know the one you never even look at?’ Hux teases, a broad grin spreading across his pale face as his pale eyes twinkle with mirth.

Ben doesn’t utter a word and it only makes Hux grin wider. ‘So you’re not denying it then?’

‘Shut up.’ Ben mutters grumpily, knowing that Hux has got him on that one.

‘Anyway why would a student be at a professors Halloween party?’ Ben counters.

‘Because Poe Dameron is friends with _everyone_.’ Phasma replies sarcastically.

‘I don’t know if she even knows Dameron.’

‘Ben, you walk past her everyday when you’re heading to the humanities block, while she heads to the engineering block-’

‘So? What does that prove?’

‘That her classes are in the engineering block. So no doubt her path will have crossed with Poe’s at some point, whether she’s in his class or not. As Phas said Poe is friends with staff and student alike. No doubt including your girl. Whether she's his student or not.’

‘She’s not my girl. I don’t even know her name.’

‘Then you best hope that she has been invited.’ Hux snickers, a look of triumphant glee in his eyes, knowing that Ben will cave soon enough.

Ben sighs, hand running through his hair once again.

‘Fine. Fine. I’ll go to the dumb Halloween party, only to shut you both up. But I am not wearing a stupid costume.’ He states as Hux smiles wickedly.

‘Excellent.’

★★★

‘How the hell did you get me to wear this? I’m a literature professor not a student. I shouldn’t be dressing up for some stupid party. I hate Halloween.’ Ben moans, pulling at the high collar of his white shirt beneath his long black coat.

Hux rolls his eyes. ‘Will you please quit complaining, jeez. It’s a Halloween party, dressing up is all part of the fun. Besides your costume is from literature. So quit moaning for five damn minutes and enjoy yourself.’ Hux snaps, finally having had enough of Ben’s incessant grumblings, as they approach Poe’s house.

Monster Mash is blaring loudly, practically making the ground shake underfoot as carved up pumpkins illuminate the path along with endless Halloween decorations adorning both the house and the garden.

‘I don’t see how _this_ is going to be fun.’ Ben huffs as they step through the front door.

‘if you don't stop fucking moaning you'll be swapping that fake blood for the real stuff.’ Hux snaps, clearly having had enough.

‘Gentlemen, please. You're both academics not teenage boys squabbling in the playground. Have a little dignity.’ Phasma scoffs as she breezes past them into the party.

‘Grab a beer and lighten up.’ She adds over her shoulder, looking straight at Ben.

Ben hangs back for a moment on the threshold watching as Hux and Phasma disappear amongst the crowd. Hux is dressed up as a zombie version of Bill Weasley from Harry Potter, and Phasma is dressed as a zombie version of Brienne of Tarth from Game of Thrones. Apparently they both share a passing resemblance to those characters. Ben doesn't see it himself.

Finally he steps inside and looks around, Thriller throbbing in his head. Everyone appears to be having a good time, the drinks are flowing, snacks are embedded into the carpet already and there are whoops and cheers echoing through the air. He grabs a bottle of beer from a cooler, downing half of it as he heads into the living room, trying to find somewhere to sit out of the way.

It’s hot and overcrowded. People are attempting to do the iconic Thriller dance in the small space made by shoving the furniture to one side, and failing miserably, much to Ben's internal delight. Others are grinding up against one another and sucking face, while some are loud and drunk, ranting about politics or something or other, he’s not interested in finding out.

He lets out a tight breath after polishing off the rest of the beer. His anxiety is starting to bubble in his belly as he turns to step back into the hallway, needing to get away from the crowded space. As he does a flash of yellow and green racing past toward the stairs catches his eye. His one brow quirks as he watches a sunflower climb the stairs.

A sunflower at a halloween party. Clearly someone didn’t get the theme.

Halfway up the stairs the sunflower pauses, and turns slowly to face Ben. He’s now standing in the doorway, a puzzled smirk on his face and head cocked slightly to the side as he looks up at the plant.

He blinks with surprise. Trapped inside that stupid costume is her. The young woman from his fantasies. Their eyes meet and he’s sure that his heart just skipped a beat, as his mouth falls open a fraction. Just as hers does.

But something must startle her because suddenly she’s turning away and hurrying up the stairs, out of Ben’s view. Yet as if he’s under a witches spell he follows her, desperate to see her again, and perhaps even talk to her.

As he takes the top step he spots her climbing awkwardly through a window on the landing - out onto the porch roof. He hurries after her, grabbing a couple of beers from a cooler in the corner and practically folds himself in half to get through the window.

Only when he straightens up he finds that he’s alone. The sunflower isn’t there. He lets out a frustrated huff, running his free hand through his hair as he looks out across the bustling back garden where apple bobbing and pumpkin bowling is taking place amongst the eerie projections of ghosts, skeletons, spiders, bats and witches.

‘Over here.’

Ben spins on his heels, wobbling slightly, and looks up to find the sunflower perched on the garage roof. Ben suddenly feels stupid for chasing after her. He doesn’t know her, and she doesn’t know him. They just pass each other on campus every day. But she called over to him, and she’s not moved as she watches him just stand there, staring at one another.

‘Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to sit your arse down and give me one of those?’ She says, looking straight at him and it is then that Ben realises that she’s English.

‘You’re English.’

‘Well done professor. What of it?’ She retorts, lifting her chin is steady defiance.

‘Nothing. Nothing. I’m just surprised, that’s all.’ He mutters, stepping carefully over to join her.

‘Why would you be surprised that I’m English? We’re allowed to leave the country you know.’ She quips as Ben sits down heavily next to her, but not too close because he doesn’t want to scare her off.

‘I know. So you’re studying here?’ He enquires and the sunflower plucks one of the bottles of beer from his hand and takes a greedy gulp.

‘Yes. And you’re teaching here.’ There’s a teasing smile on her lips as she tilts her head to the side.

Ben lets out a chuckle, seeing what she did there. ‘Are you even old enough to drink?’

‘Not here, no. But in the UK I am. So let’s pretend we’re there.’ She smiles behind the lip of the bottle, taking another sip.

‘Okay then.’

‘So, who are you meant to be then? A hot young Severus Snape?’ She gestures towards his long black coat.

Ben scoffs with a blush at her "hot" comment. ‘No, I’m Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy. From Pride & Prejudice.’

‘I know what he's from. Just because I’m studying aeronautical engineering doesn’t mean I don’t know literature.’ Rey snaps, eyes flashing with annoyance.

‘Sorry. I didn’t mean anything by it.’ He apologises.

Rey appraises him, nodding her head and the sunflower sways with the movement. ‘You’re forgiven I guess. But that's only because you're hot as Mr. Darcy.’

Ben glances over at her. ‘Why a sunflower?’

‘Because of my clearly sunny disposition of course.’ She deadpans and Ben lets his lips tug upwards into a crooked smile behind the lip of his beer bottle.

‘I’m dressed as a sunflower because my arsehole friends thought it would be funny to tell me that it wasn’t a Halloween themed party, and that I didn’t need to dress up like some sort of monster or dead guy.’ She spits, clearly bitter.

‘I’m not dressed as a Halloween appropriate monster either.’ He points out, trying to make her feel better.

‘No, but you've got blood on your face and stuff. That is blood right, and not tomato ketchup?’ She snickers, a little smile on her petal pink lips.

‘It’s blood, I’m not that messy of an eater. Can’t you just add some fake blood or zombify your costume?’ He asks.

‘A zombie plant? Really?’ She scoffs with an eye roll and a sip of beer.

‘Wait, you’ve never heard of plants versus zombies?’

The sunflower girl looks back at him blankly. ‘Sorry grandpa I think that might be before my time.’

‘It’s still around now. Look.’ Ben ignores her jibe about his age, as he fishes his phone from his inside pocket and unlocks his phone.

‘Wow. You’ve got an actual mobile phone.’ She drawls as Ben opens the app.

‘What, do you think I’m that old, that I only use parchment and quills and send all my correspondences via owls?  This isn't Harry Potter.’ He replies sarcastically, liking the grin that spreads across her face.

‘Damn and I thought I was at Hogwarts. Besides I was thinking slate and woolly mammoths were more your age.’ She laughs and it's such a beautiful sound that Ben completely forgets that he was going to show her the game.

They fall into a comfortable silence, both of them sipping their beers, looking out across the garden as a woman in a barely there devil costume celebrates getting a strike in pumpkin bowling by knocking down all the scary faced toilet rolls.

‘Sorry, I haven’t even asked you your name.’ Ben suddenly blurts, feeling ashamed that his manners had gone out the window after him.

‘Rey. With an e not an a.’

‘Nice to meet you Rey. I’m Ben.’

‘Professor Solo. I know. Literature was my second choice.’

‘Really?’ Ben’s eyebrow quirks as he gapes at her.

‘Yep. But unfortunately Poe Dameron got to me first.’ She snickers and Ben can’t help the chuckle that rolls from his lips.

‘I don’t think you’re really his type.’

‘Ha ha. I know Poe’s gay. From what I can gather he’s got his eye on your friend Professor Hux.’ She tells him as if she’s sharing a secret.

‘Well that’s good then.’

‘How so?’ Rey asks, sipping her drink.

‘Hux has got the hots for him.’

‘Good luck to them then.’ Rey states, a trace of bitterness in her voice.

‘Yeah. Good luck to them.’ He mumbles.

‘So, um, Rey are you-- are you seeing anyone?’ He’s not sure where this sudden boldness is coming from, be it from alcohol, or perhaps it’s the spirits of all hallows’ eve infecting his person.

‘Why do you want to know _sir_?’ Rey asks coyly, fluttering her eyelashes.

‘Just making conversation.’ He blushes, eyes averted as she watches him carefully, a smirk on her lips.

‘Are professor-student relationships allowed?’

Ben chokes on the sip he’s just taken, eyes widening as he looks over at her, seeing the cute little blush high on her cheekbones.

‘They’re-- yes. They’re allowed. As long as it’s not with your own professor.’

‘Well that’s good to know. I can keep fantasising about you then.’ Rey replies, a twinkle in her eyes as she looks away across the garden.

Ben sits there staring at her, his brain misfiring at her admission.  She fantasises about him.  He's positively burning beneath his 19th century get up.  But he's got to play it cool and not blow it.

‘I hate Halloween.’ He grumbles, trying for aloof but probably coming across as miserable.

‘Really? I’d never had guessed.’ Rey snickers, drinking the dregs of her beer.

‘What? You actually like all this?’

Rey shrugs. ‘Sure, why not. I’ve never celebrated it before. It’s wasn’t really my foster father’s sort of thing. I was meant to help with the decorations today, but I had classes and work so I didn’t have chance to actually get involved. I was actually quite looking forward to carving a pumpkin.’

‘That’s too bad.’

‘Yeah. Maybe next year, eh? And you never know, you might even like it too.’ She chuckles and the joy on her face has Ben smiling in return.

‘Oh don’t you count on it.’ He smirks with a flirty glint in his eye as Rey beams brightly next to him.

★★★


	2. Pumpkins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year on, has Ben started to like Halloween? What are Rey's plans for the occasion? Will their plans go, well to plan??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this final chapter delia-pavorum (literaryminded)?

★★★ 

One year later

‘Oh no, I am not wearing matching costumes.’ Ben shakes his head vigorously as Rey browses the internet on her Ipad next to him on the couch.

‘Yes we are wearing matching costumes. And I love that you think you have a choice.’ She snickers, shooting him a wink as he rolls his eyes and sighs.

‘Fine. What hideous Halloween monstrosity are you going to force me to wear then?’ He huffs, trying to take a peek at the screen, but Rey turns it away from his view.

‘I’m thinking Disney.’

‘No.’ He point blank refuses with a shake of his head.

‘Aw there you go again thinking you have a choice. Besides what’s wrong with Disney?’ She quips cheekily as Ben gives her a defeated look.

‘Nothing. There’s nothing wrong with it. So who are you thinking?’

‘Ariel and Eric from The Little Mermaid?’

‘No.’

‘Why not? You’ve got the hair for Prince Eric.’ She purrs flatteringly running her fingers through his luscious and extraordinary soft dark hair.

‘I’m not having you wandering around in just a shell bra and fake fins.’ He states firmly and Rey knows not to argue as she smiles shyly, she quite enjoys his jealous, possessive side sometimes.

‘Fine not The Little Mermaid. What about Flynn and Rapunzel from Tangled?’

Ben shakes his head, brows coming together.

‘What? What’s wrong with Flynn and Rapunzel? You liked it when we watched it. In fact I’m sure I saw a tear in your eye by the end.’

‘I don’t want to see you in a blonde wig.’ He avoids her statement because it’s true. He did have tears in his eyes at the end.

‘Why not? I think I’d make a great blonde. Besides I can be brunette Rapunzel.’

‘And then spend your entire night explaining who you are.’ He points out and Rey sighs heavily, returning to her ipad for help.

‘Okay. Oh. I know. This is a good one. I think you’ll like it. It’s not Disney, but it is animated.’ She smiles brightly, shifting on the couch to face him as Ben looks at her sceptically.

‘Go on.’ He replies wearily.

‘Emily and Victor from The Corpse Bride. It’s perfect.’

Ben quirks his eyebrow. ‘Emily?’

‘The corpse bride.’

‘Right.’

‘And you’d make a very dashing Victor.’ She enthuses, practically bouncing on the spot.

‘So all I have to do is wear a suit?’

‘Apart from a bit of face paint. That’s pretty much all you have to do. I on the other hand will be sporting some fetching blue body paint.’ She tells him, placing her Ipad on the arm of the couch before climbing into his lap.

‘You will? And who exactly will be helping you apply this blue body paint?’ Ben questions, eyes twinkling as he looks up at her.

‘Oh I was thinking Rose. Especially with the hard to reach places like here.’ Rey murmurs as she guides his hands to the tops of her breasts.

He makes a low humming sound as he looks down, lowering his hands to cup her pert breasts through her vest.

‘I dunno. I’m not sure Rose’s hands are quite big enough for the job.’ He smirks, eyes fixed on Rey’s breasts.

‘Then I guess I’ll just have to ask Finn. Or maybe Poe. You know someone with bigger hands.’ Rey winks at him saucily.

‘You’re a naughty girl you know that?’ He asks and Rey lets out a small giggle, wiggling some more.

‘Who me? I’m a very good girl. _Sir_.’ She purrs, a cheeky glint in her hazel eyes, knowing exactly how much her using that word and in that tone does to her boyfriend of a year.

Ben surges forward, lips crashing against hers as his fingers dig into her hips.

★★★

It’s a couple of days before Halloween and Ben and Rey are doing the weekly grocery shop when Rey steps over to a display of pumpkins, her fingers running over the orange skins. ‘We should get a pumpkin.’

‘Why?’ Ben questions, arms leaning on the cart handle, the sleeves of his red and black plaid shirt rolled up to the elbows.

‘To carve dummy.’ She rolls her eyes, turning to face him.

‘I hate Halloween.’

‘Oh. I didn’t know. I don’t think you’ve ever mentioned that before.’ She drawls sarcastically, folding her arms over her chest, cocking her hip and quirking an eyebrow at him.

‘Oh, have I not? Well at least you know now, huh.’ He teases and Rey shakes her head.

‘Besides who would even see the pumpkin? We live in an apartment, and we’re going to Poe’s stupid Halloween party so it’d be a waste.’ He grumbles and Rey huffs, again rolling her eyes.

‘We’ll see it. And we can take it with us to the party.’

‘I’m pretty sure that Poe will have his own carved up pumpkins.’ Ben mutters, maneuvering the cart away.

‘You really are grumpy fucker aren’t you.’ Rey scoffs, as she follows him away.

‘And yet you still love me.’ He snickers, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into his side, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

‘Hmmm for my sins.’

‘And the sex.’ He winks at her again and Rey lets out a loud gasp.

‘Professor Solo you are surprisingly, and wonderfully shameless. And I utterly approve.’

He glances back toward the pumpkin display a slight smile tugging on his lips. He looks down at his girlfriend. Rey had admitted that she’d never carved a pumpkin before the night they met at Poe Dameron’s Halloween party.

A plan quickly forms in his mind as they continue through the store, with Rey dropping a number of pumpkin flavoured treats into the cart, including some spiced pumpkin dog treats for their black lab Tie.

★★★

‘Sweetheart.’ Ben murmurs, sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning over and nuzzling her cheek with the tip of his nose on Halloween morning.

Rey groans slowly waking, rolling onto her back as her eyes flutter open. A smile quickly forms when she finds Ben looking down at her.

‘Morning handsome.’

‘Morning beautiful.’ He smiles, brushing a few strands of her hair from her face.

Her eyes narrow, there’s something going on. She can tell by the twinkle in his eyes and her brows furrow.

‘What’s going on? Why are you smiling? Isn’t it Halloween? Aren’t you meant to be miserable?’ She teases with an air of suspicion.

‘This is my miserable face. What are you on about?’ He quips, his smile only growing wider.

‘Hmmmmm you’re making me suspicious. Something’s going on.’

‘Happy Halloween sweetheart.’ He leans forward and presses a quick kiss to her cheek.

‘Oh, now I definitely know something’s going on.’ Rey laughs as Ben climbs off the bed, looking absolutely delectable in his dark blue plaid shirt and black jeans.

‘Come on. Breakfast is ready.’ He tells her, before disappearing through the door as Rey scrambles to get out of bed.

She hurries through to the kitchen and instantly grinds to a halt. The questioning look on her face quickly changing to a bright smile at the sight of the Halloween decorations all around the room.

‘Ben what’s going on? I thought you hated Halloween.’ She questions, clearly confused.

‘I do. But you don’t, so I thought I’d make a little bit of effort.’ He replies, standing behind the kitchen table covered with pumpkins.

‘A little bit! This is incredible.’ She smiles, looking at the bat bunting, the pumpkin tinsel, witches on brooms hanging from the ceiling, skeletons sitting on the counter, fake cobwebs squirted everywhere and ghost fairy lights.

‘Where did you get all this?’

‘I have my ways.’ He winks as she steps over toward the table.

‘Are these for carving?’ She asks enthusiastically, a look of wonder on her face.

‘Maybe.’

She looks at Ben with a quirked eyebrow. ‘Maybe? What else would they be for?’

‘Why don’t you turn them around and find out. Starting with this one.’ He tells her, a slight tremor in his voice and his hand trembling a little as he points at the pumpkin.

Rey swallows hard, fingers shaking a little as she turn the pumpkin around. There’s a word carved into it.

**WILL**

Her breath catches in the back of her throat, eyes darting up to meet Ben’s for a moment before she turns the second pumpkin around to face her.

**YOU**

‘Oh!’

She gulps again, turning the third pumpkin biting her lips together hoping she knows where this is going.

**MARRY**

‘Oh man.’ Her heart is pounding in her chest as she looks at Ben, eyes brimming with tears as she turns the fourth pumpkin.

**ME?**

Her eyes dart up in an instant to find Ben standing there with a ring box open in his hands and an expectant, yet worried expression on his face, illuminated by the soft white glow of ghost fairy lights and the tea lights inside the pumpkins.

Rey’s eyes are wide and tears clinging to her eyelashes as she lets out a ragged breath.

‘Well? Rey, will you marry me?’ Ben asks, nervously.

Rey nods, the tears now dripping down her cheeks as she rushes around the table and throws herself into his arms.

‘Yes. Of course I’ll marry you.’ She gives a watery laugh, pulling him down and smothering his face with kisses as he chuckles with delight and relief.

‘Here, let me put the ring on.’ He smiles, pressing a tender kiss to her forehead.

Rey holds her breath as Ben slips the beautiful single diamond ring onto her finger.

‘Wow. It’s beautiful. Perfect.’ She croaks, tears blooming in her eyes as she looks between the ring and her fiance's face.

‘I love you. The soon to be Mrs. Rey Solo.’

‘I love you Ben Solo.’ She grins before they share a deep and passionate kiss.

‘Now about carving up those pumpkins.’ Rey giggles when they break apart, turning back toward the table.

‘And there was me thinking we might take this celebration to the bedroom.’ He pouts, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

‘Carve first. Fuck later.’ She pats his cheek and Ben groans.

‘Fuck first, carve later.’ He growls, hoisting her off her feet and carrying her to the bedroom as she laughs with happiness.

★★★

Rey’s tongue is poking out as she scoops the flesh and seeds out of the largest pumpkin on the table and dumbs the innards into a bowl next to her.

Ben can’t help the snigger that falls from his lips as he watches her while reading his book.

‘What?’ She asks, pausing her task and looking across at him.

‘Nothing. You just look cute with your tongue sticking out, that’s all.’ He smiles adoringly at her, slipping his bookmark between the pages and placing the book on the table.

‘You think I’m cute? Really?’ Rey questions, eyebrows raised as she pushes her seat back, rising to her feet and grabbing a handful of discarded pumpkin innards.

‘What-- Rey what are you doing?’ Ben leans back in his chair, watching her cautiously as she walks around the table.

‘Rey! No. No!’ He pleads, but there’s a huge smile on his face as she stops in front of the chair.

‘No, don’t you dare.’ Ben begs as she reaches forward and smears the blob of pumpkin innards down the side of his face, as she grins wickedly.

‘Whoops.’ She snickers as Ben grabs her wrist and jerks her forward into his lap.

He rubs his face against hers as she lets out a shriek.

‘Whoops!’ He mocks.

Their lips crash together and Rey shifts to straddle him. While Ben is dressed, she’s still wearing her nightclothes, which basically consists of his Joy Division t-shirt and panties.

Rey’s sticky fingers make short work of the fastenings to his jeans, kissing him desperately as Ben runs his fingers up and down her spine. She lets out a shuddering breath.

‘Ben.’ She gasps as she pulls his erection from his underwear.

She lifts her hips, pushing her panties to the side before lowering herself onto Ben’s erection, groaning with pleasure as Ben kisses the side of her neck.

As she rocks her hips Rey places her hand flat on Ben’s chest, right over his heart and a sweet smile spreads across her lips. She looks down at the diamond ring as it twinkles in the sunlight drifting in through the windows, and her smile grows into a full blown grin.

‘Do you like it?’ Ben mumbles, gesturing toward her hand on his chest as his hands grip her hips as she moves.

‘I love it. It’s gorgeous. Just like you.’ She tells him breathlessly, moving her hand from his chest to run it through his hair as Ben captures her lips.

★★★

‘Oh my gosh. Don’t we look cute together?’ Rey chirps brightly as she and Ben stand in front of the floor length mirror in their bedroom.

She’s dressed as the Corpse Bride. Ben had rather enjoyed painting Rey up with the blue and white face and body paint, they’d even had to throw out the bedding because they’d made such a mess.

‘You look stunning.’ Ben smiles affectionately, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

‘And you sir, look dashing.’ Rey beams up at him, her hand in the crook of his elbow as she rests her engagement ring adorned hand on his upper arm.

‘Come on pumpkin, lets get you to the party and show off that engagement ring.’ Ben tells her proudly.

‘Do you fancy setting the date before we go?' He adds, a happy gleam in his eyes.

'Sure.  When are you thinking?'

'How about October 31st next year?’

‘Perfect.’ Rey smiles, pulling him down for a passionate kiss, not even caring if she ruins their face paint.

★★★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos' left on this story - hope it was as fun to read as it was to write.
> 
> :o)


End file.
